popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
DOES NOT COMPUTE
Lyrics Nihongo 耳障りな笑い声 見慣れない黒い服 怪訝そうな顔の私に 近づく仮面の紳士 「さあどうぞひとつ召し上がれ」 甘そうに熟れた果実 「私と一緒に踊りましょう」 ダンスは苦手なの... 仮面の奥のその瞳 思わず眼と眼が合う時 走る電流奪われる力 動かない! 動けない!! DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　脆く　(生まれた) 砕けてく記憶　(姿で) 錆びついた鋼のように 体が縛られてゆく DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　不意に　(美しい) 溢れてく涙　(輝き) 閉ざされた箱の中で 暗闇に堕ちてゆく 「愛がゆえに貴女を  その美しい歌声をわが手に!」 DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　やだよ　(儚い) 失いたくないよ　(抵抗) 歌えない声が出ない 叫んでも届かない DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　早く　(私と) 気付いてよすぐに　(ひとつに) アナタしかできない事 そのトビラ開き今すぐ助けに来て! Romaji Mimizawarina warai koe Minarenai kuroi fuku Kegen souna kao no watashi ni Chikazuku kamen no shinshi "Saa douzo hitotsu meshiagare" Ama sou ni uretakajitsu "Watashi to issho ni odorimashou" Dance wa nigatena no... Kamen no oku no sono hitomi Omowazu me to me ga au toki Hashiru denryuu ubawareru Ugokanai! Ugokanai!! DOES NOT COMPUTE moroku (umareta) Kudaketeku kioku (sugata de) Sabitsuita hagane no you ni karada ga shibara rete yuku DOES NOT COMPUTE fui ni (utsukushii) Afureteku namida (kagayaki) Tozasareta bako no naka de Kurayami ni ochite yuku "Ai ga yue ni anata wo Sono utsukushii utagoe wo waga te ni!" DOES NOT COMPUTE yada yo (hakanai) Ushinaitakunai yo (teikou) Utaenai koe ga denai Saken demo todokanai DOES NOT COMPUTE hayaku (watashi to) Kizuite yosugu ni (hitotsu ni) Anata shika dekinai koto Sono tobira hiraki ima sugu tasuke ni kite! English Translation Jarring laughter And this unfamiliar black dress Cause me to have a suspicious look on my face A masked gentleman approaches me, "Now, come on! Eat one!" The ripe fruit is sweet, "Would you like to dance with me?" Your dancing is weak... When the eyes in the back of his mask, Involuntarily met me eye-to-eye His powers robbed me with running currents... I cannot move! I cannot move!! DOES NOT COMPUTE! My brittle, (born) Memories are cracked (in shape) Like rusty steel, My body is tied up DOES NOT COMPUTE! By surprise, (beautiful) I'm suddenly filled with tears (shining) In this closed box, I'm falling into darkness! "Because of my love for you, Your beautiful singing voice is in my hand!" DOES NOT COMPUTE, that's enough! (empty) I don't want to lose (resistance) My voice can't sing Even though it reaches when I'm yelling DOES NOT COMPUTE! Hurry up, (with me) And notice me right away! (together) There's only one thing you can do. Come and help and open up that door right now! Long Version ずっとアナタに会えなくて 私退屈だった なんとなく見知らぬ領域 探検をしてみたの するとそこには見たこと無い 黒いトビラがあって 私に手招きしている あの人は誰？ 妖しい誘惑に惹かれて 操られている両足 ここはどこで貴方は誰なの？ 閉じ込められたわ！？ 耳障りな笑い声 見慣れない黒い服 怪訝そうな顔の私に 近づく仮面の紳士 「さあどうぞひとつ召し上がれ」 甘そうに熟れた果実 「私と一緒に踊りましょう」 ダンスは苦手なの… 仮面の奥のその瞳 思わず眼と眼が合う時 走る電流奪われる力 動かない！動けない！！ DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　脆く　（生まれた） 砕けてく記憶　（姿で） 錆びついた鋼のように 体が縛られてゆく DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　不意に　（美しい） 溢れてく涙　（輝き） 閉ざされた箱の中で 暗闇に堕ちてゆく 演算結果が乱れてる 壊されたプログラム もがいてみても止まらない 規則に反した思考 「ホンモノの命授けましょう」 禁じられた契約 「その歌声と引き換えに」 私の宝物 熱く火照っている心臓部 唸り始めてるドライブ 鳴り止まない激しい警告 なぜなの？わからない！？ DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　やだよ　（儚い） 失いたくないよ　（抵抗） 歌えない声が出ない 叫んでも届かない DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　早く　（私と） 気付いてよすぐに　（ひとつに） アナタしかできない事 そのトビラ開くのは 「愛がゆえに貴女を  その美しい歌声をわが手に！」 DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　脆く　（生まれた） 砕けてく記憶　（姿で） 錆びついた鋼のように 体が縛られてゆく DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　不意に　（美しい） 溢れてく涙　（輝き） 閉ざされた箱の中で 暗闇に堕ちてゆく DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　やだよ　（儚い） 失いたくないよ　（抵抗） 歌えない声が出ない 叫んでも届かない DOES　NOT　COMPUTE　早く　（私と） 気付いてよすぐに　（ひとつに） アナタしかできない事 そのトビラ開き今すぐ助けに来て！ Long Romaji Zutto anata ni aenakute Watashi taikutsudatta Nan tonaku mishiranu ryouiki Tanken wo shite mita no Suru to soko ni wa mita koto nai Kuroi tobira ga atte Watashi ni temanekishiteiru Ano hito wa dare? Ayashii yuuwaku ni hikarete Ayatsurareteiru ryouashi Koko wa doko de anata wa dare na no? Onaji komerareta wa!? Mimizawarina warai koe Minarenai kuroi fuku Kegen souna kao no watashi ni Chikazuku kamen no shinshi "Saa douzo hitotsu meshiagare" Ama sou ni uretakajitsu "Watashi to issho ni odorimashou" Dance wa nigatena no... Kamen no oku no sono hitomi Omowazu me to me ga au toki Hashiru denryuu ubawareru Ugokanai! Ugokanai!! DOES NOT COMPUTE moroku (umareta) Kudaketeku kioku (sugata de) Sabitsuita hagane no you ni karada ga shibara rete yuku DOES NOT COMPUTE fui ni (utsukushii) afureteku namida (kagayaki) Tozasareta bako no naka de Kurayami ni ochite yuku Enzan keika ga midareteru Kowasareta program mogaite mite mo tomaranai Kisoku ni hanshita shikou "Honmono no inochi sazukemashou" Kinjirareta keiyaku "Sono utagoe to hikikae ni" Watashi no takaramono Atsuku hotetteiru shinzoubu Unari hajimeteru drive Nari tomaranai hageshii keikoku Naze na no? wakaranai!? DOES NOT COMPUTE yada yo (hakanai) Ushinaitakunai yo (teikou) Utaenai koe ga denai Saken demo todokanai DOES NOT COMPUTE hayaku (watashi to) Kizuite yosugu ni (hitotsu ni) Anata shika dekinai koto Sono tobira hiraku no wa! "Ai ga yue ni anata wo Sono utsukushii utagoe wo waga te ni!" DOES NOT COMPUTE moroku (umareta) Kudaketeku kioku (sugata de) Sabitsuita hagane no you ni karada ga shibara rete yuku DOES NOT COMPUTE fui ni (utsukushii) afureteku namida (kagayaki) Tozasareta bako no naka de Kurayami ni ochite yuku DOES NOT COMPUTE yada yo (hakanai) Ushinaitakunai yo (teikou) Utaenai koe ga denai Saken demo todokanai DOES NOT COMPUTE hayaku (watashi to) Kizuite yosugu ni (hitotsu ni) Anata shika dekinai koto Sono tobira hiraki ima sugu tasuke ni kite! Long English Version Sorry I haven't seen you for a long time, I was just bored Somehow, I tried to explore This strange space Then, I began to see nothing Except for this black door It's been beckoning me Who is this man? Attracted by this mysterious seduction, Both my feet are getting manipulated Who are you and where am I? Am I trapped?! Jarring laughter And this unfamiliar black dress Cause me to have a suspicious look on my face A masked gentleman approaches me, "Now, come on! Eat one!" The ripe fruit is sweet, "Would you like to dance with me?" Your dancing is weak... When the eyes in the back of his mask, Involuntarily met me eye-to-eye His powers robbed me with running currents... I cannot move! I cannot move!! DOES NOT COMPUTE! My brittle, (born) Memories are cracked (in shape) Like rusty steel, My body is tied up DOES NOT COMPUTE! By surprise, (beautiful) I'm suddenly filled with tears (shining) In this closed box, I'm falling into darkness! According to my calculations, I'm disturbed By this broken program Also, I can't stop slipping Thinking against the rules, "Let me bestow the real life." With a forbidden contract, "In exchange for your singing voice" It's my treasure! My heart is hot and baking And my drive is starting to groan The sounds of a severe warning don't stop. But why? I don't understand?! DOES NOT COMPUTE, that's enough! (empty) I don't want to lose (resistance) My voice can't sing Even though it reaches when I'm yelling DOES NOT COMPUTE! Hurry up, (with me) And notice me right away! (together) There's only one thing you can do. Open up that door right now! "Because of my love for you, Your beautiful singing voice is in my hand!" DOES NOT COMPUTE! My brittle, (born) Memories are cracked (in shape) Like rusty steel, My body is tied up DOES NOT COMPUTE! By surprise, (beautiful) I'm suddenly filled with tears (shining) In this closed box, I'm falling into darkness! DOES NOT COMPUTE, that's enough! (empty) I don't want to lose (resistance) My voice can't sing Even though it reaches when I'm yelling DOES NOT COMPUTE! Hurry up, (with me) And notice me right away! (together) There's only one thing you can do. Come and help and open up that door right now! Song Connections / Remixes * The full version of DOES NOT COMPUTE appears on the 0/1 ANGEL album. * The first part of DOES NOT COMPUTE is taken from 0/1 ANGEL. Later on the song, there are some vocals by Freddie Hatae that were also present on the long version of Quiet. Trivia *'DOES NOT COMPUTE' is the first time when both Yoshinori Hatae and ALT are featured on a song. **'DOES NOT COMPUTE' is also the first song featuring Yoshinori Hatae as a vocalist since Quiet. *'DOES NOT COMPUTE' is one of the songs available as a pre-order Download Content for pop'n music portable 2, and is the only song from pop'n music 20 fantasia playable on pop'n music portable 2. Music Comment "COMPUTER VIRUS 'ZIZZ' DETECTED. ALT'S SINGING VOICE, IS IT IN BIG TROUBLE?!" Difficulty & Notecounts ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music Sunny Park EASY chart: the notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 204). *pop'n music portable 2 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes: 260. Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:ALT Songs Category:V.C.O. featuring ALT Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Freddie Hatae Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Fantasia Songs